The Hockey Camp
by theawesomegoalie31
Summary: Camille, 14 years old, is going to a hockey camp for the last week before school. A camp full of boys. She doesn't know yet that this camp will change her whole life forever...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning, nervous as hell. Today was my first day at my camp. If you are wondering what type of camp it is, it's a hockey camp, for goalies only. Last time I went, there was only three girls and like fourty guys. When you are a girl at a hockey camp full of boys, you kinda want to do everything perfectly to show them that girls can be as good as boys and to impress them as well. At least I have one of my best friends with me. She's not nervous at all. Did I forget to mention that, the camp is right in the middle of tryouts and that school starts next week? I don't think so. I have so much stress in my life right now, the feeling in your tummy never leaves.  
I got out of bed and went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I ate a toast with Nutella on it and a glass of milk. I packed my hockey bag and went upstairs to get dressed. I decided to wear yoga pants shorts, a baggy t-shirt and my new black and white Converse. I put my contact lenses on and filled my water bottle. I took a quick glance at the clock to realise it is already time to leave.

I jumped in the car beside my dad who drove me to the arena. The head coach just looked at me and just checked his list. He knows my name so I don't have to tell him. He's been coaching me since I am Novice so 8 years old, and I'm 14 right now. So he's been coaching me how to be a good goalie for 6 years now, wow!

I went past the front doors pulling my hockey bag behind me, my leg pads on my shoulders and stick in hand. I saw my best friend waiting for me near the stairs leading to the changing rooms. She snatched my stick from my hands and ran downstairs with it. I rolled my eyes whiile my dad took my bag and went downstairs as well. So I'm at the top of the stairs with only my new pads on my shoulder.

I am now downstairs hugging my dad tightly saying my goodbyes before I go in the changing room that smells like sweat and pee. I took my bag back and followed my friend that was leading me to the 'G' room a.k.a. the girls only room. We walked past the benches occupied by all the camp's mentors. We entered the changing room. She placed my stick leaning on the wall and showed me the way to her hockey bag. I dropped my pads beside it and sat down on the bench. I took my under-armour out and changed and started to get dressed. Right now, my best friend and I are the only girls in the room. Oh God. I placed the pads on my legs and started to attach the straps when I heard the door open. I looked up to see a girl walking in shyly and sitting at the other end of the room. She is smaller than us and looks younger than us too.

"What grade are you guys going to be in?" she asked us while getting dressed

"9th grade what about you?" Emilie, my best friend asked her

"6th" I couldn't believe it. Why is she here? Maybe the head coach, Andrew, decided that she would be with older goalies?

The zamboni doors are closing and a wave of goalies skate on the ice.

"Um, Emy, those are all younger goalies"

"Yeah I know!" she said with a frown. Whatever if they are younger! I came here to be in shape again for the tryouts. So all that counts is that I train to be top shape for the tryouts tonight.

We did some skating drills that completely killed me (see how out of shape I am?)

I'm exhausted! My legs are dead, I'm breathing heavily and it's only the first day! I hope he just made us work harder today because it's Monday, he's the kind of guy that would do that. I packed my hockey bag and changed back to my normal clothes. I waved goodbye to the two girls and left. My Mom wants me to rest this afternoon for the tryouts tonight. I'm really nervous. At least, the goalie skills, the tryouts for goalies only, are over!

I went back home and opened my hockey bag and hanged my equipement so it dries. I lied down on my couch and relaxed a bit, listening to my iPod.

I'm really nervous. Right now, I'm packing my bag. I put the last piece of equipement in my bag and zipped it shut. I went over to the fridge and took my water bottle out. My dad grabbed my bag and went outside to put in the car.

"Good luck sweetheart"

"Thanks mom" I hugged her and left, grabbing my pads and stick on the way.

It went pretty well. No goal went in but at the same time I didn't have a lot of shots.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you didn't have many shots because you knew how to control your rebounds!" My dad told me for the 100th time already.

"Ok, fine, whatever you say dad" He just sighed and focused back on the road.

"How did it go?" My mom yelled from the kitchen when we arrived back home.

"Great! I had a shutout!"

"I'm so happy for you!" she smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks... even though I didn't have many shots..." I saw from the corner of my eyes my dad rolling his eyes. We then sat down and ate dinner.

I am now laying in bed thinking of my hockey filled day and about tomorrow's tryouts and next thing you know, I'm drifting off to sleep

**A/N: Hello guys! So just letting you know that the things I wrote actually happened to me a few weeks ago. So everything is true except the part with the boy that will come later on in this book. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**

**_~theawesomegoalie31~_**


	2. Chapter 2- Tuesday

"Camille! There's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you!" I jumped slightly. I looked at the clock. It's 6:50, I still have 10 minutes to sleep! Who would call me that early anyways?

"Hello?" I said sleeplily into the phone.

"Hey" Emilie answered with a tired voice, I guess her dad woke her up too.

"What's up?"

"Did you get the e-mail?"

"What e-mail?" I asked purely confused. I heard her chuckle before she answered my question.

"I guess you didn't get it then" I rolled my eyes. "Andrew sent us an e-mail"

"What does it say?" I asked curious and impatient as hell. It better be more improtant than my precious sleep.

"He's moving us with the older goalies so we have an extra hour to sleep in the morning."

"That's cool!" I said

"Yeah but I think it'll be more challenging though" I closed my eyes. Yesterday, I almost died, and you're telling me that it may be even more challenging?

"It will be good for both of us in the tryouts"

"So it's a yes from you?" I sighed and answered

"Yeah"

"Ok cool! If you accept the offer I accept it too"

"Sounds good! When do we start?"

"Today" My heart stopped. This is a pretty short notice, and I hate short noticing.

"Ok fine" I sighed

"Yay! See ya!" We hung up an I went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereals, Mini-Wheats to be more precise. I did the same thing as yesterday. I went upstairs to get dressed, went downstairs to pack my hockey bag, filled my water bottle and left the house. Because we got moved with the older goalies, it's a bit later so Ieft 30 minutes later than I would've had yesterday.

Emilie and I are just sitting at a table on the main floor,looking at the zamboni sweeping the ice. We started to get up to go to the changing rooms but Emilie let a guy go downstairs with his hockey bag.

"God he's hot!" Emilie said as soon as he turned the corner downstairs to make sure he wouldn't hear her.

"I didn't have enough time to actually look at him" I said while walking down the stairs.

We arrived downstairs and he was jogging, from one end of the corridor to the other, probably warming up before going on the ice. He's coming toward us so we need to move to the side to let him pass. He stopped in front of us, not even tired of his "little" jog.

"Hey, I'm Connor" he told us with a smile while shaking our hands.

"I'm Emilie"

"And I'm Camille" I smiled

"Nice to meet you two" he smiled "I'll see you guys on the ice?"

"Yup" Emilie answered

"Alright, see ya then!" he said before continuing his jog. At least this time I had the chance to take a good look at him. He is a foot taller then me. He got dirty blonde hair styled like Ross Lynch's hair. He has green eyes and he looks pretty strong. If he is at this camp, it means he is either 14 or 15 so he is maybe our age!

Emilie and I are the only girls and all the rest are boys. Oh crap.

"Ok goalies! Groups yourselves in groups of 3 and go to whichever station you want." Andrew told us. I went right away beside Emilie. Now would be the perfect time for a 3rd girl goalie to magically appear and join our g-

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Emilie and I screamed at the same time. We turned around to see a goalie laughing his ass off. Oh, wait a second, it's Connor! He was clutching his stomach with his glove hand and was laughing and laughing and laughing...

"Haha, you had us good Connor" Emilie said clearly embarrassed. Connor wiped the tears of laughter that had formed underneath his eyes.

"Mind if I join you little group?" he asked

"Not really" I said.

"Good 'cuz I don't have a partner" he said

"Hey Connor! Are you sure you want to be with the 2 weirdos? Uh, I mean the 2 girls?" Andrew asked

"Yeah! Sure! Why not?" he replied

"Ok! Your problem!" Andrew said while skating away. I rolled my eyes, Andrew is a joker, we all know it. We went to the first station which was the iron cross (goalie skating drill that I hate with burning passion) I went to the circle. "C" cut to the middle. Shuffle to the right, shuffle to the left. T-push to the left, t-push to the right. Recoveries to the right, recoveries to the left. Butter-slides to the left, butter-slides to the right. Skating backwards to the starting point. I was exausted but I was proud of myself, I've always been one of the best for the techniques. Now it's Emilie's turn to go which means I'm "alone" with Connor.

"You have an excellent technique" he told me

"Thanks" I blushed

"How old are you?" he asked while arching his eyebrows (so this face - O.o)

"14 you?"

"15" he smiled. It was now his turn to do the drill but before he left, he slapped my butt with his stick, something the guys do to each other in hockey but the girls don't do that so it made me blush bright red of embarrasment.

I'm at the arena again but it's late at night. I'm at the second tryout scrimmage and I'm still nervous as hell. I skate on the ice and started to do some streches. I looked at the stands to see where the scouts were and saw someone waving at me. I narrowed my eyes to see it was Connor. No way! Now I'm even more nervous (if it's even possible). I waved back and went into the net.

I'm glad it's over for tonight! I went off the ice and Connor pulled me to the side.

"Hey! Great job! A shutout in tryouts! Congrats!"

"Thanks" I smiled "Not to be rude but how did you know I had tryouts tonight?" I asked

"Haha about that..." he said while scratching the back of his neck " Andrew told me and I had tryouts right before you anyways so uh yeah!" I smiled, he seemed pretty nervous.

"Well thanks for coming anyways!" I smiled. Next thing he did really surprised me. He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a big hug. I couldn't help but smile. I then went to the changing room and to my place where I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry it took me forever to update! I have a lot of homework and a lot of hockey. I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for your support guys! And for you girls reading this, is Connor your type of guy? Let me know in the** **comments!**

_**~theawesomegoalie31~ **_


End file.
